Sin importar nada
by SweetSorrow27
Summary: - ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Volvió a gritar la chica cuando llegó a la sala y lo encontró sentado en el sillón, con las ropas rasgadas, la cara llena de arañazos y cubierto de barro, él se limitó a agachar la cabeza avergonzado. (One Shot - Dipcifica)


**_Sin importar nada_**

* * *

Hola, preciosuras, primero que nada... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado increíble con sus familias, amigos, etc. Y este año les vaya muy pero muy bien.

He vuelto con otro fic, ya que aunque solo subí el primero hace unos pocos días y no tiene muchas visitas, a una que otra persona le gusto, eso me emocionó muchísimo y solo hizo que deseara escribir mas, ¡Por lo que aquí estoy! Espero les guste y nos leemos al final.

 **Gravity Falls, temas y personajes** son una obra perteneciente a **Disney** , salida de la increíble mente de **Alex Hirsch** , este fic no tiene otro objetivo que no sea entretener a quien desee leerlo y no sera usado con fines comerciales.

La **imagen** de la portada no me pertenece, **créditos** a quien **corresponda.**

* * *

\- ¡Dipper Pines! – Exclamaba una eufórica Pacifica entrando a la casa en busca de su esposo

Al escucharla, el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue aterrarse, sin duda este sería su fin.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Volvió a gritar la chica cuando llegó a la sala y lo encontró sentado en el sillón, con las ropas rasgadas, la cara llena de arañazos y cubierto de barro, él se limitó a agachar la cabeza avergonzado - ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada, no me vas a explicar porque apenas salgo del trabajo recibo una llamada de Mabel preocupada diciéndome que habías llevado a nuestra hija a "Visitar" a los hombres tauro y ocurrió un accidente?

\- Es que.. Susie estaba aburrida y pensé que le gustaría despejarse un rato.

\- ¿Con los hombres tauro? ¿acaso te escuchas? ¡Tiene 5 años, Pines!

Dipper sabía que su enojo solo se debía a la preocupación por la pequeña, y aunque ahora le estuviera gritando, notaba que también por él, pues no había parado de lanzar miradas a sus rasguños.

\- Paz... – Se levantó del sofá y la tomó de los brazos con la suficiente fuerza para que dejara de revolotearlos, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño – Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fui un idiota y puse a nuestra hija en peligro, pero ella está bien, no deje que le pasara nada y ahora descansa en casa de Mabel. Te prometo que no permití que obtuviera ni un solo rasguño.

Pacifica soltó un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse y disipar todo el enojo, que dejó paso a la preocupación. Con suma delicadeza, tomo el rostro de Dipper con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas, porque notaba que le dolían

\- Sé que lo hiciste, te conozco. Pero no puedes hacer algo así, comprendo que estas emocionado por mostrarle tu trabajo y los secretos de Gravity Falls, pero aún es muy pequeña para eso, tiene que crecer y ser lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo peligroso que es, y elegir si quiere correr esos riesgos. Además, mírate. Te lastimaron, si consiguieron hacerte eso a ti, ¿Qué podrían haberle hecho a ella? Ambos sabemos que mucho más que unos rasguños. No quiero que les pase nada, a ninguno de los dos.

\- Lo sé, preciosa – Ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, no pensó que la cosa llegara tan lejos, el plan era mostrarle los hombres tauro a la pequeña a la distancia para luego poder enseñarle sobre ellos, pero todo dio un giro cuando no solo lo descubrieron, si no que se acordaron de la primera vez que se encontraban, y comenzaron a perseguirlo con la niña sujeta a su pecho, nunca pensó en lo peligroso que podría ser para la pequeña Susie y la preocupación que asaltaría a su esposa – Fui egoísta, lo reconozco. Y si quieres dormiré en el sofá, me encargare de llevar y traer a Susie de la escuela y hacer las tareas de la casa por el resto del mes. Y prometo nunca más exponer a nuestra pequeña a algo como eso.

Luego de eso, Pacifica se vio por satisfecha y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para luego guiarlo hasta el baño, donde tomo el botiquín de una pequeña repisa y lo hizo sentarse y comenzó a desinfectar los rasguños.

\- ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? – Pregunto a punto de volver a enfadarse, pero no con él. Si ellos se atrevieron a tocar a su familia, la pagarían o dejaría de llamarse Pacifica Pines.

Dipper, adivinando sus pensamientos se adelantó a tranquilizarla.

\- No, fueron las ramas en la carrera de regreso y uno que otro tropezón, ellos no nos alcanzaron.

\- Muy bien – Eso la tranquilizo lo suficiente para seguir con su labor sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero una vez terminada la tarea, decidió tomarlo de las manos para que la viera a los ojos, y así lo hizo. La rubia no estaba segura de como tomaría la noticia después de hoy, ella sabía que Dipper debía sentirse el peor padre y esposo del mundo, pero no lo era. Solo había cometido un error y tal vez ella había exagerado un poco, después de todo él siempre la había cuidado. Y hoy no había sido la excepción, se merecía una buena noticia – Tal vez deberías intentar mostrarle los tritones a Susie, son más pacíficos – Él sonrió con agradecimiento, pero ella aun no terminaba – Y enseñarle los hombres tauro al pequeño dentro de un tiempo.

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para el castaño, se quedó procesando lo que dijo su esposa por unos minutos, ante la atenta mirada de esta hasta que por fin le encontró sentido a sus palabras, la única forma...-

\- ¿Estas… emba- Embarazada? – Preguntó tartamudeando por los nervios.

Pacifica le mostró una radiante sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo supe esta mañana, llevo 6 semanas, iba decírtelo esta noche per-

La chica no pudo continuar, pues se vio interrumpida por su marido, quien la sentó en su regazo de un solo movimiento a pesar de los reclamos de sus doloridos músculos.

\- ¡Pacifica, eso es maravilloso – El no cabía más de la felicidad – Pero, si solo llevas 6 semanas ¿cómo sabes que será un niño?

\- Simplemente lo sé – Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo – Tú quieres un niño, yo quiero un niño. Así que tendremos uno.

A pesar de que deseaba un niño, le dio igual lo que fuera, solo sabía que su familia crecería aún más y nada podría arruinar esa noticia. Tomo a su esposa del rostro y unió sus labios en un profundo beso, que expresaba todo el amor que se tenían, sin importar cuantas peleas y equivocaciones cometieran.

Fin.

* * *

 **Nota: Mi idea original es que este fic sea la continuación del primero que escribí "¿Por que?" esto es como algo que pasaría luego del final, y también estaba pensando en hacer un tercero, como una trilogía de One Shots xdxd por supuesto ustedes pueden tomarlo de esa forma o leerlos a cada uno como un fanfic independiente, por si no les agrada uno pero otro si, eso depende de cada uno de ustedes. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a eso.**

Ahora, ¿Que les pareció? A mi sinceramente me dejó muy satisfecha y espero que les gustara leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Como siempre, tanto las opiniones como las criticas constructivas son mas que bienvenidas, por lo que no olviden dejar sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos.

Eso es todo por hoy preciosuras, de nuevo les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que su vida vaya para mejor, ¡hasta la próxima! ❤

 **\- Sweet Sorrow**


End file.
